Yet Another Pokemon/DBZ Crossover
by The Mighty Schnarz
Summary: Rejoice! The Mighty Schnarz's 1st completed fanfic!! Hurrah! I'd have a better summary, but I left what I wrote for one at my house (boo). Anyways, please R&R, and feel free to flame, but only if you have a valid reason, I have little to no backbone.


Team Rocket's Got the Balls ****

Team Rocket's Got the Balls

~or~

Yet Another Pokemon/DBZ Crossover

By the Mighty Schnarz

Legal stuffs: I don't have the rights to Pokemon or DBZ, unfortunately, otherwise I'd be a millionaire...

It's a beautiful mid-summer day, just like the day before, with not even a cloud in the sky. Due to a psychotic, middle-aged woman fit-of-rage from Bulma, Vegeta was left missing all of his limbs except for his right leg and his head, which was put through a trash compactor, so the DBZ gang needed to summon the eternal dragon to ressurect him, before another evil-doer named after food would threaten the universe.

Thus, our story begins. Goku, Kriilin, and Puar have set out on a fruitless search for the Dragonballs. After days of searching, they finally found the last two, buried deep among the trees in the middle of the forest in some place called...

"...Johhhh.....to..." Kriilin said slowly. "What type of stupid, retarded, dumbass name is that?"

Goku looks down at the forest below him, and shrugs. "Wow, we're a long way from home," he said. "But the dragonball locator says there's two down here, so let's get them and get out of this backwoods hick cesspool."

With that, the trio flew down to retrieve the balls. As they were about to pass through some trees to where the Dragonballs were, they caught sight of another trio, who also seemed interested in the Dragonballs.

"Krillin! Goku! Who're they?" Puar asked in a squeaky, high-pitched voice.

"..." Seemingly oblivious to being talked to, Krillin just stood and stared at the spectacle in front of him, as the anime-styled hearts popped in front of his eyes.

"Oh, wow, look at them!"one of the mysterious people, a girl, said as she gaped at the two dragonballs before her.

"What the heck are they?" A small white cat said.

__

"Hmph," thought Puar jealously. _"I thought I was the only cat that could talk..."_

"They must be worth a fortune!" squealed the remaining guy excitedly. "Let's take them to the Boss!"

"Huh? Uh oh!" Goku exclaimed from behind the trees. "We better go take them, you guys," he said to Krillin, who was partially melted all over the ground, and Puar. "Vegeta's life depends on it!"

"Yay! Let's go!" Puar exclaimed, and turned around to see that Krillin was frozen in his place. 

"Krillin? Krillin!" Are you alright?" Puar squeaked.

"So… beautiful… amazing…lovely…" Krillin droned on, sighing.

Goku, being his usual, cheerful self, approached the mysterious trio.

"Hi!" Goku said. "It looks like you found what we were looking for!" The trio looked at eachother, and then back at Goku.

"So who are you guys?" Goku continued, as Krillin continued to gape admiringly. "Are you from around here?"

"We're from the team that causes trouble!" The girl spoke up and struck a pose.

"We've got the balls, so make it double!" The guy continued and struck a pose himself.

~~~ minutes later…~~~

"Meowth, that's right!" Exclaimed the cat as he jumped up.

"Huh?" Goku and Puar stood in silent bewilderment, but Krillin seemed just a little bit in shock over something.

"H-huh? Wha..? `James`? But that's a…" Krillin stammered, and suddenly paled, and then immediately went as red as Jessie's red hair. "YOU'RE A GUY?!?!?!?!?!"

Seeing the blush deepen in James' face, Goku decided to speak up. "Sorry about that", Goku apologized for Krillin because his shrimpy little buddy had shattered into thousands of little pieces. "I guess my little friend here must've mistaken you for a ..a .."

"Oh, that's alright," James replied. "I get that all the time."

Jessie rolled her eyes at her ditzy partner and pointed at Goku, Puar, and Krillin, who had reassembled himself. "I suggest that you guys leave before things get nasty!"

"Oh, we're not going to be long," Goku explained. "We just need to take those Dragonballs over there." He pointed to the glowing orange orbs.

Jessie and James looked at eachother and smirked. "Is that what they are?" James spoke up.

"Well, too bad!!" Meowth sneered. "You're not getting them! We found them first!" 

"BUT WE NEED THEM!!" Puar whined as he thought of poor Vegeta's mutilated head in the trash compactor.

"TOO BAD!!!! Haaahaahaahaahaahaahaa!!!!" Meowth laughed, unaware of the smoke eminating from Puar's ears.

" 'TOO BAD' ?!?!?!?!?!?!" shrieked an incensed Puar. "I'll show you 'too bad'!!!" with that, Puar shape-shifted into a behemoth and commenced to beat the crap out of the cat Pokemon.

As they watched Meowth squirm in pain, Jessie and James silently stood, with the rage building up within them over the indignance that they were suffering.

"Hey!! Leave Meowth alone!" Jessie, the Team Rocket primadonna yelled to help her fellow teammate, and also to direct the attention towards herself. 

"Yes, or we'll be forced to take action!" James backed up his partner. He reached for a small red and white ball on his belt. "Victreebel, go!!!!" 

"What's a Victreebel?" Krillin inquired.

"That thing, I guess," Goku replied as a giant yellow and green carnivorous plant popped up in front of them.

"Teach them a lesson, Victreebel!" James instructed his plant Pokemon. "Hit 'em with a … MMPH MMPH AAH HELP MMPH ME MMPH MMPH…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Victreebel screamed as it started to consume its trainer.

Meanwhile, happy with the job he did, Puar changed back into his true form and Meowth fell to the ground like a sack of yams. ( Yum… drools … yams…)

"Check my Medic Alert bracelet…" Meowth muttered, almost as mangled as Vegeta's poor head back in the Capsule Corp. trash compactor. Krillin stood there, laughed, and shrugged his shoulders. Goku sighed. He was becoming impatient. It had been an hour since the Saiyan had last eaten, and the thought of the bowls of rice, pair of turkeys, and the rest of the fully-stocked fridge at home made him ravenous and cranky.

"Look, guys," Goku explained, trying to contain his temper, and his hunger. "We didn't mean to cause any trouble…" 

"However, try as he might, Goku couldn't contain the voracity of his stomach, and struck a fighting pose.

Jessie looked at this, and smirked once again. "Ha! You couldn't beat us, we're Team Rocket!" she scoffed.

Goku and Krillin sighed. "I really didn't want it to come to this," Goku said. He placed the heels of his palms together, and brought his hands to his side. Krillin did the same.

"Well, let's get it over with…"

"Ka…"

"Meeee…"

Team Rocket looked at them as if they had lost their minds. They found this rather amusing, and they fell to the ground in hysterics.

"Haaaaaaaa…"

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"

Jessie finished laughing and took a moment to catch her breath. As she sat on the ground she could feel it vibrating, and she saw dust flying around. She looked up and saw a strange blue glow emanating from Goku's and Krillin's hands.

"Shit…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Goku and Krillin yelled.

Realizing certain death was imminent, James and Meowth stopped laughing, and the trio clung to eachother for dear life.

But, fortunately for them (and for us Team Rocket otaku), instead of being obliterated…

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!"

**~FIN~**

P.S.- I just had to get in that my favorite hockey team of all time, the Saint John Flames, have just won the Calder Cup as of May 28, 2001! Yay!! Flames rule!!

Kudos to Wilkes-Barre Scranton Penguins, though. They never gave up.


End file.
